


Peace, Bread and Work

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Russian Revolution, The Doctor and Missy get put in a cell... again, Tsar Nicholas II is a twat, Vladimir Lenin gets shoved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: A detailed account of angry marxists, overthrowing the bourgeoisie and that time Missy put Lenin on his arse.





	Peace, Bread and Work

** Petrograd, Russia - Spring 1917 **

Missy turned and heaved a sigh at the sight of her TARDIS. Where the street had previously been empty, a large soviet-era tank now stood, pride of place in the centre of the road. 

"Wrong era." Missy chastised, playfully slapping the cold metal shell of the tank. "But thanks for trying old girl." 

She made her way down the eerily empty street, breaths puffing out in frosted clouds. Her heels clicked noisily on the cobblestones and the sound echoed back at her from all angles. 

Revolution was still hanging in the air like thick fog and she could almost taste it on her tongue. The tension enveloping the city buzzed around her angrily and she smiled. She always loved a good revolution, it reminded her of the old days of Gallifrey, and how she'd wished to overthrow the high council and take the planet for herself.  

The clicking of her dainty boots became faster and harder as she picked up the pace. She bounded along the street, expertly weaving her way across the uneven terrain. She didn't want to be late and miss her grand entrance. 

Missy heard the shouting before she saw them and, turning a corner, she finally joined the mob. She made a stark contrast to the work-weary proletariat of the crowd, glowing in her bright bourgeoisie purple. Then again, she'd never really taken to being inconspicuous. 

The crowd fell into a hush as the man himself, Vladimir Lenin, took to the makeshift stage in the centre of the square. He commanded a strange kind of awe, rarely seen except in cheesy films, and Missy rolled her eyes. It was now or never. Lenin opened his mouth to speak. 

"Comrades! The revolution is... oof!" 

A flash of brilliant purple darted across the stage and Lenin fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. He fell directly onto his arse, and sat spread-eagled on the ground, sore and throughly confused. 

"What the hell is going..."

"Ssh dear." Missy cut him off, putting a slender finger to her crimson lips. "It's my revolution now." 

"You simply can't do this!" Lenin stuttered furiously. 

"Can too." Missy drawled in her familiar Scottish accent. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly as he tried and failed to struggle to his feet.

Missy turned triumphantly to address her adoring populous but, to her horror, an all-too familiar face stood out among the crowd. The Doctor frowned at her from across the sea of people, his dramatic eyebrows furrowing into one long line. Just as he seemed to be about to shout something, Missy acted first. 

"That man over there!" She pointed at The Doctor. Hundreds of heads instantly snapped to look at him. "He works for the Tsar!" 

The workers descended on him like a pack of angry dogs, seemingly tearing him limb from limb. 

"Okay! Now he's been dealt with..." she began, addressing the throughly confused crowd once more as The Doctor's face was absorbed into the heaving mass of people. She clapped her hands decisively, ready to begin her speech. 

Lenin rose beside her, finally getting back on his feet, and quickly ordered for her arrest. Two of his assistants quickly hoisted her up and unceremoniously dragged her from the stage, squealing and kicking.

\-------------------

The Doctor was already in the cell as she was thrown inside. He sat propped up against the wall with a smug smile on his face as Missy bashed helplessly against the thick metal door. 

"That won't help, you know." He told her, still smirking. She let out a string of expletives in return, some Gallifreyan, some Russian and some he couldn't even translate for fear of starting an intergalactic war. 

Finally, she gave in and slumped against the cold stone wall, petticoats settling around her. Her normally perfect hair was wild and out of place and her bootlaces were undone. 

"Hello." The Doctor gave a small wave from across the cell. He received an icy glare in reply. 

"I suppose you're trying to work out how to escape." Missy deadpanned.

"Oh no, I've got that sorted. They never took away my sonic screwdriver, I can just unlock it." He grinned, hoping she'd be pleased with his efforts.

"Then why are you still here?" She inquired.

"Well, I knew you'd turn up at some point. I thought we might as well escape together" 

"You didn't know I'd end up in here." She frowned at him.

"You always end up in cells."

"You couldn't have known they'd put me in the same cell as you." She pointed out, still cynical.

"Oh no, that bit was just lucky. I knew I'd hear you coming." The Doctor smirked again. The glare returned to Missy's face. 

"Why did you come here anyway?" He asked. 

"I have a special hat full of names of political leaders I'd like to put on their arses. Lenin was just unlucky." 

"And did you?" 

"Did I what?"

"Put him on his arse."

"You mean you didn't see?" Missy pouted theatrically.

"No, if I recall, I was fairly busy being lynched by a bunch of angry Marxists. On your orders, I might add." The Doctor huffed, clearly unimpressed.

"Shame. It really was spectacular." She mused, smiling giddily up at the ceiling. The Doctor sighed. "In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have told them you were besties with the Tsar."

"I don't even like the Tsar. He's a twat."

"Agreed." Missy said. "He even flirted with me once. Such a creep." She shivered.

"I thought you would have loved that." The Doctor laughed.

"The man can't even run an army, let alone keep up with me." She said bitterly. "He never stood a chance."

The Doctor chuckled again and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He pushed the button and it glowed bright blue in the near-total darkness of the dank cell. 

"Shall we get out of here then?" He asked, hopping up from the corner and bounding to the door. 

"Lead the way my dear Doctor." Missy drawled, taking The Doctor's hand when it was offered to her and standing beside him. 

The door make a loud 'click' and swung open. 

"Ready to run?" He asked.

"Always." She smiled.


End file.
